


Yours?

by Xavier03



Series: Yours? [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dd/lb, F/M, M/M, MD/LB - Freeform, Multi, Volturi, dd/lg, ddlb, mdlb, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavier03/pseuds/Xavier03
Summary: Nathan is Bella's twin brother.  While Bella's got her secret vampire family, Nathan's got a secret of his own. He's a little. He regresses from 2-4 years old and he needs a caregiver. He just doesn't want anyone to know about that side of him. While the Swan twins are very close, they trust each other enough to let each other have a few secrets.Bella's got Edward, her mate. Nathan doesn't know it yet, but he's got a vampire mate too. Excuse me, mates.How will the Volturi react when their own twins find their mate? How will Jane and Alec react to Nathan's little side?(I have this story on Wattpad and Quotev as well)





	1. 01

"Cheer up Bells. We are 18 today! You're not allowed to think your old, because that's calling me old. And that's just rude."  
"Yeah, yeah old man. I'm 3 minutes older than you, so by default I can be old without you being old."  
"By 3 minutes! That's only 180 seconds older! And how dare you call me an old man, I still identify as an innocent child Bella."  
"Innocent? Tell that the thin wall between our bedrooms Nathan."  
"My innocent ears did not hear what you just implied. And don't say that around Eddie's innocent ears either."  
"Don't worry, I try to block out the twin banter. And how many times do I have to tell you that my name isn't Eddie." Edward finally piped up from the driver seat. "And I hope you two get this out of your systems before we get to the party. You know Alice is going to want you in a party-ish mood when we get there."  
"Party-ish?" Bella and Nathan questioned at the same time.  
"You know what I mean. We're here." Edward walked normal speed around the car to get Bella's door. Bella didn't want Nathan to know anything about vampires, so Edward and his family acted human around him. Bella stepped out of the car as Nathan was getting his door open.  
"No thanks Edward. I'll get my door myself." Nathan said sarcastically as he stepped out.  
"You're not my girlfriend. I don't have to get your door." Edward said lightheartedly as they wanted up to the door.  
"Well then. Guess who's door I'm never going to get for them." Nathan said back before smiling and laughing.  
The three of them walked into the house where the rest of family was waiting.  
"Yay! Presents!" Nathan cheered after everyone said happy birthday to the twins and looked at Alice waiting.  
"Yes presents. See Bella, someone's excited for their birthday." Alive said before giving him his present from herself and Jasper. 

"A mood ring?" Nathan questioned before getting a nod from Alice. "It's cool! Now Bella and I both have rings! Thank you Jaslice." Nathan said and Jasper and Alice smiled back at him, having already gotten used to the ship name Nathan had given them.  
Bella got her gift from Rosalie next.  
Nathan got his gifts from Emmet and Rosalie at the same time since they coordinated. Emmet got him a red ipod and Rosalie got him black and red wireless Beats headphones. Nathan cheered and thanked them. Nathan had to use the bathroom but he didn't want to miss her opening her presents.  
"Wait Bella. You can open the paper but don't open the box yet, I don't want to miss anything."  
Nathan went to the bathroom while Bella tore off the paper. Unknown to Nathan Bella cut her finger on the paper and all hell broke loose. Jasper tried to attack Bella and Edward pushed Bella to protect her. Which caused Bella to fall into a glass table. When Nathan came back half the family was missing and Carlisle was kneeling in front of Bella's bleeding arm.  
"Um. What the hell happened in the past 3 minutes?"  
"Bella tripped." Edward said when Carlisle and Bella froze  
Nathan gave Bella a subtle look. Even though he could be really immature Nathan was protective of Bella. Being twins, Bella knew what Nathan was asking by his look. Bella nodded back at him, which put Nathan back at ease.  
"You are so clumsy Bells." Nathan said as he went to help Carlisle with Bella. When Carlisle took Bella to his office to take care of her arm, Nathan stayed with Edward. Edward cleaned up the glass while Nathan took care of the blood on the floor.  
The twins took their gifts home. That night Nathan could hear Edward and Bella talking, but Nathan played some music to block them out. He didn't want to evade their privacy, if Bella wanted to tell Nathan she would. Nathan didn't think anything of it when Bella and Edward went to talk in the woods the next day. Not until she didn't come back home.


	2. 02

"I'm going to kill him!"  
"Calm down Nathan. I can't focus on worrying if I'm calming you down. Sam will find her."  
"I'm her twin. I should be looking for her. Please Dad?"  
"No. I'm not getting you lost in there at night too."  
"Charlie" Jacob drew their attention to the man walking out of the woods with Bella in his arms.  
"Bella! Thank you Sam." Nathan ran towards the man with Charlie right behind him.  
"I got her." Nathan watched as Sam transferred the limp girl to Charlie's arms. Nathan said one more thank you before following Charlie like a lost puppy into the house.  
"When you kill Edward can I hold him down?" Nathan asked  
"Let's worry about Bella right now and then we can think about Edward later."  
Nathan hated the state that Edward had left his twin in. Bella barely ate. She didn't talk to anybody. The only time she ever moved was when she had to. It began to affect Nathan too. Being twins, when one was happy so was the other. And when one was in pain so was the other. Nathan didn't feel as bad as Bella, but he didn't have the same optimism he used to. He didn't greet people with a smile anymore. He didn't cheer about the simple things or make corny jokes. Nathan didn't get much sleep. When Bella screamed in her sleep Nathan was rushing to her room to calm her down. It got so bad, Nathan started sleeping in Bella's room. It didn't help the nightmares much, but Nathan could calm her down much quicker if they were in the same room. Nathan was proud of Bella when she went shopping with Jessica, but couldn't bring himself to be near Jessica for that long so he let Bella go alone.  
Bella's days got better when the twins started to hang out with Jacob. Nathan couldn't believe that Jacob actually agreed to work on the bikes that Bella suddenly wanted to ride. Nathan couldn't figure out where the sudden interest came from, but he didn't care because at least Bella was feeling better. Bella and Nathan went to see Jacob everyday. Nathan was glad Bella was feeling better during the day, but the nightmares still didn't go away. It seemed nothing would make them better. When the finally came that the bikes were ready Nathan wouldn't wait to go fast. That was literally all he wanted to do, go fast. Jacob showed Bella and Nathan how to ride them and had Bella go first. Nathan went a few seconds after Bella. Nathan saw Bella get distracted.  
"Focus Bells. No crashing."  
Nathan meant it as a joke. It wasn't that funny after Bella crashed.  
"Of course she would crash right after I told her not to." Nathan mumbled as he stopped and ran up to her. Jacob rode over to them and took his shirt off to use to dab at the cut on Bella's forehead.   
"You know, you're sort of beautiful." Bella said as Jacob was dabbing her forehead.  
"How hard did you hit your head?" Jacob asked in response.  
"Jeez Bells. Are you alright?" Nathan asked his sister  
"Yeah Nat, I'm fine."  
"Please be more careful. You get hurt more than anyone I know."  
"Yeah yeah I know."  
"Come on Bella lets get you fixed up" Jacob said as he helped Bella up off the ground.


	3. 03

"I did see something in the woods."  
"Totally baby. I believe you."  
"No he doesn't. He's just tryna get lucky." Jessica dismissed Eric  
Eric laughed at his cover being blown.  
"It was jet black, and huge. On all fours it was still taller than a person. A bear maybe?" Angela described  
"Or an alien. You're lucky you didn't get probed." Mike goofily said  
Bella and Nathan walked up to the table their friends sat at.  
"Yeah, you're not the only one." Bella started as they sat down.  
"Our dad's been get"ting reports at the station." Nathan finished  
"Like 5 hikers have been killed by some bear." Bella continued   
"But they can't find the bear." Nathan finished for Bella again.  
"Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend." Eric said triumphantly  
"But seriously, you guys have got to quit doing that." Jessica said  
"Doing what?" they asked in sync  
"That!" Jessica exclaimed  
"You two are always talking at the same time or finishing each others sentences." Angela explained  
While it annoyed most people, the twins loved how it sync they were. They really did enjoy being twins.  
"What can we say?" Nathan started  
"Twin telepathy" they finished together just to annoy Jessica. Jessica just groaned and continued her conversation with Angela and Eric. Meanwhile Mike turned towards Bella, completely ignoring Nathan. Nathan couldn't stand Mike. He could barely tolerate the blond boy. Mike was clearly infatuated with Bella and Bella was clearly not interested, but Mike just couldn't take a hint. Mike annoyed Nathan in particular in that moment by still trying to get Bella's attention when she still wasn't over Edward.   
"So, I mean, Bella's back?"  
Nathan had the strong urge to roll his eyes and turn to Mike and say 'Yes Mike, the Swan Twins are back.' but he kept his mouth shut and let Bella do the talking.   
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Alright, well that's. Welcome."  
"Finish a sentence much?" Nathan muttered under with breath, and luckily only Bella heard him. While caused Bella to smile slightly.  
"Um so listen, you know now- now that you're, you know talking and eating again, you know you gotta get that protein in there. Um I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me?"  
"Yeah sure. Yeah I do."  
"Cool um. Let me see, we could check out Love Spelled Backwards Is Love? Dumb title but, it's a romantic comedy. It's supposed to be for-"  
"No, no romance." Bella stated  
"I second that motion." Nathan spoke up  
Bella nodded at Nathan while Mike ignored him.  
"How about Face Punch? You heard of that?"  
"I mean that's-that's an action movie."  
"Yeah, it's perfect"  
Nathan nodded in agreement even though no one was looking at him. Nathan didn't actually like action movies that much. But even if Mike didn't know it yet, Nathan was going to the movies with them. And there was no way he was going to sit through a romance movie with Mike there.   
"Um guns, adrenaline. That's my thing." Bella continued.   
"Okay." Mike smiled even though it looked more like a grimace.   
"We should get a bunch of people to come. Do you guys want to go see Face Punch?" Bella asked the rest of their friends.  
"Face Punch yeah. Mike, hey remember the trailer?" Eric asked then proceeded to make explosion sound effects. "Punch faces." Then punched his hand a couple times which made a sort of clapping noise.   
"Yeah movie night with Bella." Jessica sarcastically exclaimed and softly scoffed.


	4. 04

Mike awkwardly stood with Jake while Nathan and Bella got the tickets for the movie.   
"So Face Punch huh? You like action movies?" Jake asked, making small talk.   
"Not really." Mike dismissed.   
"I heard it sucks. Bad" Jacob continued as he leaned against the wall outside the movie theater.   
"You know, are you even old enough to see this movie? I mean, you know, without adult supervision?" Mike asked annoyed. Clearly trying to embarrass Jacob but Jacob was unfazed.  
"Right, yeah. Nathan's buying my ticket for me."   
Nathan and Bella walked up to the boys then.   
"Jessica bailed." Nathan said. Nathan was secretly happy about Jessica not being there.  
"And Angela's got the stomach flu, so Eric's taking care of her. It's just us four." Bella explained.  
"Great!"  
"Great." Mike echoed Jake

 

The group sat down. Mike sat down next to Bella, Jake sat on the other side of Bella, and Nathan sat on Jake's other side. A couple minutes into the movie Nathan looked over at Mike. Mike looked like he was about to be sick. Nathan couldn't help but elbow Jake to draw his attention to the almost green blond. Jake and Nathan just shot each other amused glances. A few more gun shots later and Mike stood up.  
"Okay I think I'm gonna throw up." Mike said as he rushed down the aisle. The twins and Jacob slowly stood up and followed him to the lobby.   
"What a marshmallow." Jake spoke up with an annoyed grimace and nodded.  
"Just call him Jet-Puffed." Nathan laughed  
"You should hold out for some one with a stronger stomach." Jacob said and all three of them laughed. "Some one who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."  
Nathan saw the look on Jacob's face and figured he should give them moment.  
"I'm gonna go get some candy before we leave." Nathan spoke then turned around walked towards to concession area.   
Bella smiled "I feel bad. He probably has that stomach flu that's going around. " she walked towards the stairs and dropped her hand out of Jacob's  
(I'm gonna leave that there. You all know what happens. Jacob confesses, Bella tells him not to ruin the relationship they already have. Jacob says he'll wait and that he'll never hurt her like Edward did. This is about Nathan, not Jacob so I'm skipping writing that whole moment out.)  
Nathan walked back up with a mouth full of twizzlers and a handful of boxes of candy as Mike came out of the bathroom.  
"Well. I need to go home." Mike states and Nathan rolls his eyes before looking towards Jacob and Bella. Jacob turned to Mike with an angry look on his face.  
"Um I was feeling sick before the movie okay." Mike defends but Jacob just keeps glaring at him  
"What is your problem?" Mike exclaims  
"Right now. You're my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital." Jacob suddenly stands up and asks louder, "Want me to put you in the hospital!?"  
"Jake, Jake." Bella pulls Jake back as Mike backs up. Nathan just looked at Jacob with wide eyes. "Jake the movie's over, what are you doing?" Bella asked while Mike looked terrified. Nathan stood on the other side of Jacob. As much as Nathan didn't like Mike, Nathan didn't want Jake to get in trouble for pummeling him. "Jake, you feel really hot. You feel like you have a fever, you okay?"  
"I don't know what's happening." Jacob rasped out. "I gotta go." Jake said and walked away.  
"Dude is weird."   
"You were terrified of him two seconds ago. Watch who you call weird, he might come back." Nathan taunted and grabbed Bella's hand, walking away.


	5. 05

With the twins no longer allowed to visit Jacob, due to him having Mono, Bella's mood started declining. Bella's mood immediately started to affect Nathan's. Nathan was a little peeved that Jacob wasn't calling Bella back. Bella called Jacob all the time, but Jacob never answered or returned any of her calls. Nathan tried to make Bella feel better by saying that maybe Jacob got crammed with school work or something, or we was to sick to talk. Bella would just sigh and nod. After about a week of unanswered calls, Charlie and Harry went fishing.  
"I don't have to go fishing today." Charlie tried to be there for Bella  
"Yes. You do." Harry rebutted.  
"Yes you do." The twins said together  
"We'll be fine, and I've got Bells if something happens." Nathan added  
"Just be careful." Bella said  
"Always am." Charlie replied  
"Those bears won't get the drop on me Bella. My Kung Fu is strong." Harry joked before following Charlie out the door.  
After the men had been gone for a few minutes Bella turned to her little brother.  
"Come on, get in the truck."  
"Let me guess, we're going to Jake's?"  
"Yeah. I'm worried about him."  
The twins got in the truck and Bella started driving towards Jacob's house. When the twins pulled up to the house they saw Jacob walking outside in the rain.   
"Sick huh? And he cut his hair?" Nathan thought out loud.  
"Yeah, apparently. Stay here."  
"Sure thing"  
Bella got out of the car called Jake. Jacob slowly stopped and turned around.   
"You cut your hair off?" Bella paused, "And got a tattoo?"  
"Bella"  
"I thought you were to sick to come outside! Or pick up the phone when I call."  
"Go away."  
"What?"  
"Go away."  
"What happened to you?" Bella asked and Jacob turned to walk away, "What's wrong- Hey!" Bella pulled Jacob back around. "What happened? Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?"  
"Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him. But if you want somebody to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love. The Cullens."  
Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Jake snapped, "You've been lying to everyone. Charlie. But you can't lie to me. Not anymore Bella."  
Jake turned his head when he heard his name being yelled. Sam was calling him and three other guys stood behind Sam.  
"Look Bella, we can't be friends anymore."  
"Jake I know that I've been, hurting you. It's killing me. It kills me. I just need, maybe give me like some time or something."  
"No. It's not you."  
"It's not you, it's me right. Really?"  
"It's true. It is me. I'm not, good. I used to be, a good kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter alright. This is over."  
"You can't break up with me. I mean, I mean you're my best friend. You promised me."  
"I know. I promised I wouldn't hurt you Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home, and don't come back, or you're gonna get hurt." Jacob said before turning a running towards the woods, where Sam and the three others were.   
Bella got back in the car soaking wet.  
"Bells, what happened?" Nathan took his jacket off and put it around Bella.  
"We can't be around Jacob anymore."  
"Did he hurt you?" Nathan asked seriously  
"No, no. I guess he just moved on. And I really don't want to talk about Jake right now." Bella replied before turning the heat on in the truck. Bella restarted the truck and started driving home.  
The twins made small talk about random things during the drive home. When Bella pulled into the drive way the twins went into the house and made their way upstairs towards their rooms.  
"You wanna hang our for a bit, or you wanna have some time to think?" Nathan asked, stopping in Bella's doorway.  
"I was actually thinking about talking to mom for a bit."  
"That's cool. I'll be in my room if you need me."  
Bella went to her computer and started another email addressed to Alice. Bella told her about how her days had gotten worse again. Without Jacob, there was no one there to keep her distracted. There was no one to give her a sense of companionship that she missed without Edward. Bella described her relationship with Nathan to be different. Nathan was a constant in her life, and they interacted differently. Their relationship was Bella's most important one, but when she got down, so did Nathan. Bella described how she didn't see Edward anymore.  
A few days later the twins went on a hike through the woods. Bella wanted to go alone but Nathan wouldn't let her. After a long walk, they twins arrived at a clearing.   
"This is kinda weird." Nathan thought out loud, "A big circle in the middle of the woods." Nathan spoke while Bella looked around, a distant look on her face. Bella squatted down and looked like she was in pain. When Nathan looked up from Bella he saw a man just staring at them.   
"Bella" Nathan harshly whispered and Bella stood up.  
"Bella." The man spoke looking at her.  
Nathan pulled Bella close to himself.   
"Laurent." Bella replied  
"You know him?" Nathan questioned but Bella just send him a look that said 'shut up and let me do the talking'  
While the twins had their interaction Laurent has sped towards them, but Nathan didn't notice his speed. Nathan just figured he had briskly walked towards them while they were talking.  
"I didn't expect to find you here." Laurent spoke and Nathan gripped Bella's arm tighter, "I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty." Laurent looked between Nathan and Bella. He had never seen the boy before and the look on his face told him that the boy was clueless. Laurent sped behind Nathan and knocked him out. Bella saw Nathan fall to the ground and looked surprised at Laurent. "Considering he clearly doesn't know what you know, I didn't think you'd want him to hear this conversation." Laurent stated before continuing his original thought. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Aren't you sort of, a pet of theirs?"  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
"Do the Cullens visit often?"  
"Yeah absolutely, all the time. I'll tell them that you stopped by. But I probably shouldn't tell Edward, cause he's pretty protective."  
"But he's far away isn't he?"  
"Why are you here?" Bella deflected  
"I came as a favor to Victoria."  
"Victoria.."  
"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it is only fair to kill Edward's mate giving he killed hers. An eye for an eye."  
"Edward would know who did it. And he'd come after you." Bella rushed out, panicked.  
"I don't think he will." Laurent shook his head, "After all how much could you mean to him, if he left you here unprotected." He sighed, " Victoria won't be happy about my killing you. But I can't help myself, you are so mouthwatering."  
"Please don't." Bella begged. "I mean you helped us."  
Laurent sped in from of Bella and brought his hand to her face.  
"Sh sh, don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness." He dropped his hands and leaned towards her ear, "Victoria plans on killing you slowly. Painfully. As I'll make it quick. I promise." He leaned back and brought his hands to her face again. "You'll feel nothing." Laurent stepped back and raised his hand.  
Bella closed her eyes and whispered, "Edward I love you." before growls were heard behind her.  
"I don't believe it." Laurent whispered  
A huge black wolf stepped out of the woods, baring it's teeth at the vampire. He growled and stalked forward before stopping and standing tall. Four more wolves emerged behind the big black one and Laurent took off running. The black wolf and three of the rest took off towards the running man, while the red one paused in front of Bella. The red wolf looked down and nudged Nathan before growling and taking off after the rest of the wolves. Bella watched as Laurent turned and slapped the black one away. The wolf just got right back up and went after Laurent again. Bella gasped before smacking Nathan repeatedly until he woke up. Bella pulled him up and told him to run. Nathan looked behind him and saw the huge wolves before turning around and stumbling after his running twin.   
The twins ran into the house. "Dad we saw them!" the twins said  
"What's the matter?" Charlie questioned and Harry turned around to look at the frantic twins.  
"In the woods. They're not bears." Bella stated  
"What to mean in the woods? Guys, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?"  
"They're wolves. I mean like huge wolves." Bella rushed  
"Are you sure about that Bella?" Harry asked, his eyes darting to Nathan before back down to Bella  
"Yeah, we just saw them. They were after, something." Bella confirmed and Nathan nodded  
"Wolves. You saw them?" Charlie questioned and the twins nodded, "Alright, well. Harry, you feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together?"  
"Sure yeah. I'll just uh." Harry responded and left.  
Charlie sighed and took a sip of his coffee before standing up. "I should go to the station."  
"Yeah you sound go." The twins agreed  
"Can you just stay in the house?" Charlie asked and gave a pointed look towards Nathan.

The twin walked up stairs together and went into their separate rooms. Bella stressed over knowing that the wolves were dead and Victoria now knew that Bella was vulnerable. Nathan couldn't help but feel like something was nagging him. He sighed when to his desk and started doodling the black wolf. Nathan only got a glimpse before him and Bella ran away, but it was enough for Nathan to get some details down. 

The nagging feeling just felt worse as Nathan stood up abruptly and kicked his chair over. Nathan opened his window hoping the fresh air would help him relax before he lied down and tried to get some sleep. Nathan's dreams were plagued by the large wolves and a memory of a walk on the beach a year ago. A few hours into his dreamland Nathan shot straight up, waking himself in the process.   
"They're the wolves." Nathan whispered. He scrambled out of bed to write Sam's name under his sketch. Nathan mumbled to himself, "That's got to be Sam. The black wolf was clearly the leader and Sam is the leader of his friends...." Nathan trailed off when he realized why Jacob was didn't want to be around them anymore. "Jake's one too." He whispered and walked back to his bed. "Sleep. I need to go back to sleep." Nathan lied down and quickly fell asleep, now that the nagging was gone. Unknown to Nathan Jacob was outside and heard everything. Jacob waited until Nathan's breathing evened back out before throwing pebbles at Bella's window.   
About 10 minutes after Bella had fallen asleep, Jacob came back and jumped into Nathan's window. Nathan woke to Jacob repeatedly nudging him.   
"What the hell? Oh! Jake. What are you doing in here." Nathan groggily mumbled.  
"You can't tell her."  
"Huh?"  
Jacob picked up the drawing of Sam's wolf form and showed it to Nathan, "You can't tell her."  
Nathan quickly realized what Jacob meant. "Why not?"  
"Because I'm not allowed to tell her. I got lucky when you figured it out, but I asked Sam and neither of us can tell her."  
"But she's my twin."  
"I know. It's killing me not being allowed to see or talk to her. But it's Alpha's orders and I can't disobey them, and you can't either. "  
"I'm not a part of the pack." Nathan reasoned.  
"Please." Jake begged, "I'll get in trouble"  
"Oh." Nathan looked up shocked, "I won't say anything them. I promise."  
Jake sighed in relief. "I have to go. Thank you." Jake nodded and jumped out of the window before running back home.


	6. A/N

Hi. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am working on updating soon. If any of you have any suggestions on something that you want to happen or if you have any ideas on how the story should go feel free to message me. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and encouraged.


	7. 06

"Let's go"  
"Go where"  
"Get in the truck."  
"Fine. Don't tell me" Nathan conceded as he buckled himself in.  
"We need to see Jacob."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Bella?"  
"Probably not. We're going anyway."  
"You know no one is going to let us see him."  
"We'll get to him one way or another."  
"Sounds like a foolproof plan."  
"Doesn't it."  
(Time skip)  
"We need to see him."  
Billy looks annoyed and sorry for Bella at the same time. "He's not in"  
"I'm sorry but we really need to see him" Bella walked around him and Nathan followed while shooting Billy an apologetic look.   
Bella opened Jacobs door to find him asleep, curled up on his bed. They heard a noise outside and turned to see Sam and the same 3 guys. When Nathan saw them he couldn't help but picture them as the wolves he had seen previously. Bella got this angry look on her face an stormed outside. Nathan chased after her.  
"What did you do!" Bella stomped over to Sam and pushed him which caused one of the guys to growl.  
"Easy." Sam pointed at him.   
Nathan franticly tried to get Bella to calm down.  
"Bella how about we not push the w- grown man surrounded by his 3 friends."  
"Not now Nathan. What did you do! What did you do to him! He didn't want this."  
"What did we do? What did he do, what did he tell you?" Paul questioned with an angry look on his face while Nathan hopelessly tried to pull Bella away.  
"Did you tell her?" Paul looked at Nathan.  
"Both of you calm down." Sam pushed Paul back.  
"Nothing. He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." Bella accused and Paul and one of the others started laughing. Bella angrily looked at Paul and slapped him.  
Nathan yelled out before he could stop himself, "Don't- Why would you slap a werewolf!" as Paul started shaking. Nathan slapped his hand over his mouth.  
"Bella get back." Sam ordered, "Paul calm down now." Paul started breathing heavily and shaking harder. Bella stepped back a few times. Nathan wanted to run, but wouldn't leave Bella. Paul's spine bent awkwardly before fur covered his body and a big brown wolf was standing in his place. Bella rushed backwards as he growled. Nathan and Bella started running as Jacob ran outside and towards them.   
"Run!" Bella screamed at him, "Jake run!"   
Jake leaped over their heads and shifted in mid-air. Of course Bella tripped and brought Nathan down with her. Bella in shock, turned to watch what used to be Jacob. The two wolves growled before launching themselves at each other. Bella couldn't believe what she was watching as the two wolves fought and eventually rolled into the forest.   
"Hey! Take the twins back to Emily's place." Sam told the two boys still standing as he turned to run after Jacob and Paul.  
"I guess the wolf's out of the bag" One boy said as they walked towards the twins.  
They drove to were Emily lived. Before Bella got out of the truck she said, "Hey, I think we should go back and see if Jacob's ok."  
"I hope Paul sinks some teeth into him. Serves him right." The first guy said  
"No way. Jacob's a natural. See him phase on the fly. I got five says Paul doesn't touch him." The second returned before turning to Bella, "Come on in Bella. We won't bite."  
"Speak for yourself." the other said before walking inside. Bella got out and followed Nathan inside. The second boy stopped them, "Oh, hey. About Emily, Sam's fiancé. Don't stare. It bugs Sam." before walking inside as well.   
"Why would I stare?" Bella aske herself.  
"Are you guys hungry? Like I have to ask." Emily laughed as they both took a muffin. She turned around and saw the twins, who could now see the scars covering the right side of her face. "Who's this?"  
"Bella and Nathan Swan. Who else?"  
"Hmm. So you're the vampire girl." Emily smiled.  
"Vampire girl?" Nathan questioned aloud. The two guys and Emily froze and looked confused towards Bella.  
"They call me that because of how pale I am." Bella answered.  
"Makes sense." He responded.  
"So you're the wolf girl." Bella addressed Emily.  
"Guess so. Well I'm engaged to one." Emily smiled and put a huge plate of muffins on the table. One of the boys went to grab one before Emily grabbed his hand. "Save some for your brothers. And guests first. Muffin?" Emily asked the twins.  
"Sure. Thanks." They responded together. Bella grabbed one for both of them.  
"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily said  
"Actually he didn't say anything to me."  
"Or me. For the record." Nathan piped up.  
"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not. Oh and check it out, we can hear each other's thoughts." The second boy said  
"Would you shut up, these are trade secrets. Damn it!" The first exclaimed.  
"Jake's right. You're good with weird." Sam walked in and kissed his fiancé.  
Paul and Jacob walked in then and Paul sat down.   
Paul turned to Bella and smiled, "Sorry." before biting into a muffin. The twins looked towards Jake and he jerked his head in a 'follow me' motion. Bella told Nathan to stay there.   
(This is where Jacob and Bella have their talk about werewolves and who Victoria is.)  
Meanwhile, Nathan stands awkwardly in the wolves kitchen.   
"Um. Oh yeah that reminds me. I brought this with me just in case I saw you. I didn't want to leave it in my room just in case Bella saw it and questioned me, since Jacob said that I couldn't tell her anything. I mean it's of you, so I figured you'd be the best person to give it to."  
The four werewolves and one human looked at Nathan expectantly as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. "I drew this when I got home after seeing you guys go after that Laurent guy. I assumed that the black one was you. I mean it kinda just fit."  
"Wow, thank you." Sam said as he passed the picture to Emily.   
"What? I wanna see." Jared, Embry, and Paul reached for the picture. Emily handed the picture to Jared so he could pass it around. "This is cool."  
Not long after Jacob and Bella returned to fetch Nathan and go home.


	8. 07

"You want to go cliff jumping?"  
"Yes."  
"You're insane. When do you want to go?"  
"I was planning on now."  
"But the water's gonna be cold."   
"It won't be that bad."  
"Alright.  
(Time skip)  
"I'm going first. There in no way I'm letting you go first, especially when you've never done this before."  
"Neither have you."  
"True. But everyone knows I'm a better swimmer."  
"Alright. Alright. By all means, go ahead."  
Nathan took a deep breath before getting a running start and launching himself off the cliff, screaming the whole way down. He made a big splash and stayed under for a few minutes before his head breached the surface.   
Bella took her jacket off as she talked with her hallucination of Edward. She jumped off the edge and silently fell before splashing into the water. She reached the surface before a wave took her and Nathan under. Nathan got above the water again and waited a few seconds for Bella. Bella struggled and slammed her head against the rocks and started to sink. Nathan panicked and began swimming after her. Nathan struggled and struggled to get to her but he didn't have enough oxygen to get to her. He felt someone pull him away and push him to the surface. When he realized that it was Jacob he stopped fighting and stayed above the water. A few seconds later Jacob and Nathan swam to the beach with Bella in tow. Jacob started doing CPR while Nathan softly slapped her.   
"Breathe. Breathe. Come on Bella breathe." Jacob and Nathan repeated until Bella started coughing up water.   
"Jake?"  
Jacob lifted her up.  
"Get her home! I'm gonna go help out over a t Harry's place!" The 3 turned and saw Sam before he ran off.  
"What happened at Harry's?" Bella asked  
"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. Charlie and my dad are over at his place with his family."  
"Is he okay?" Nathan asked  
"He's gone." Jacob answered. "Come one. I'll get you something dry and drive you home." Jacob helped her up.

In the truck ride home Bella leaned into Nathan as Jacob drove them home.  
"108 degrees over here." Jacob said and Bella leaned into him to warm up.  
"It must be nice never getting cold." Bella said  
"It's a wolf thing."  
"It's not. It's a Jacob thing. You're just warm. You're like your own sun."  
As they came to a stop in front of their house Jacob spoke again, "This is better. Now that you, know about me."  
"But?"  
"You saw what happened to Emily. Sam got angry, lost it for split second. Em was standing to close. He'll never be able to take that back. What if I got mad at you? Sometimes, I feel like I'm gonna disappear."  
"Okay not that you need me to tell you something like this. But I always will, you're not gonna lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen."  
"How?"  
"I'll tell you all the time how special you are."  
Nathan was asleep for the whole car ride, so they didn't have to worry about him hearing them. Bella and Jacob almost kissed, but didn't because Nathan was in the car.  
"Thank you for everything." Bella said and hugged Jacob before waking Nathan up and going to get out of the car.   
"Wait." Jacob pulled the door shut. "I.. saw someone our there." he gave Bella a look and started the truck again. Nathan looked out the window.  
"That's Carlisle car, isn't it Bella?"   
Bella saw that and hurriedly pushed Nathan out of the truck and then got out. Nathan tiredly walked inside the house.  
"Bella wait! It's not- you gotta come with me!" Jacob tried and got out of the truck and grabbed Bella's arm.   
Bella turned to Jacob, "They won't hurt me."  
"Look if a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. Treaty says we can only defend on our own lands. I can't protect you here."  
"Okay. That's okay, you don't have to."  
"You're about to cross a line."  
"Then don't draw one. Please?" Bella turned and walked inside.  
Jacob turned and walked towards the truck and slammed the door. Bella went to shut the door and turned the light on. She jumped when she saw Alice right next to her. "Alice!?" Bella jumped towards Alice and hugged her. Nathan had only seen Alice when Bella did, because he was still in the doorway Bella walked in and he didn't bother to turn on the lights. Bella turned to Nathan, "Nathan can I have a-"  
"I got you. I'll be in my room if you need me."  
(The whole, why are you alive discussion. Then Bella shows back up and they have their emotional talk and Jacob kisses her when the phone rings with Edward on the other end. And Alice tells Bella that Edward is going to the Volturi to kill himself)  
"NATHAN! Get down here!" Bella yells as she goes with Alice.  
Nathan runs down the stairs, "What' wrong!?"  
"Remember last year when I left and I told you to trust me?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"I have to do that again."  
"NO." Alice interrupts, "We're going to want him with us."  
"What? Why?" Bella questions  
"Just trust me."   
"Fine. Nathan, we're going on a road trip. Go with Alice."  
Nathan figures that this isn't the time for questions and follows Alice into the car. Jacob and Bella argue while Alice drives the car around for Bella to get in. Bella gets in while Jacob begs her not to leave. Alice guns it.  
"Oh my gosh who taught you to drive Alice!?" Nathan exclaims.  
(Time skip)  
"Alice?"  
"Yes Nathan?"  
"Did you steal this car?" Nathan calmly asked as he struggled to stay in his seat.  
"What we're doing is pretty important to Bella, I didn't think she'd be apposed to grand theft auto."  
"Not today." Bella responds.  
"Alright. Just asking." Nathan slides around in the back seat.  
Then Bella and Alice start whispering and Nathan takes that as is cue to put headphones in and take in the sights.  
"Nathan dear."   
"Yes Alice?"  
"When I stop I want you to run towards the big clock. Your sister needs to get there so she's going to need your help pushing people out the way."  
"You got it Alice. Push the innocent Italians out of the way." Nathan sarcastically says before smiling at Alice. Alice quickly comes to a stop and Bella and Nathan run out of the car. Nathan begins profusely yelling apologies as he pushes people out of his way with Bella right behind him. When Bella sees Edward she runs past Nathan and jumps on him.  
"Oh my gosh. The PDA guys." Nathan says but is ignored, "and put a shirt on" he's ignored again. "Ew." Nathan returns the favor and ignores them and their emotions and their kisses. Nathan turns when he hears foot steps.   
"I won't be needing your services after all gentlemen."  
"Aro wants to speak with you again." the taller one says  
"No rules were broken."  
"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue." The shorter one says.  
"Fine. Bella, Nathan why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival."  
"They come with us." The taller one interrupts.  
"No. You can go to hell." Edward says as the lock on the door breaks and Alice walks in.  
"Alice!" Nathan exclaims happily, before internally scolding himself for starting to act immature in public.  
Alice smiles at him before looking to the group, "Come on guys. It's a festival, you wouldn't want to make a scene."  
"We wouldn't." The taller agrees  
"Enough." Nathan nearly melts when he hears the voice. He turns and sees a girl walking towards them as she removes the hood on her cloak. Looking at her just has his little side begging to be free.  
"Jane." Edward acknowledges and looks down. Nathan thinks to himself, 'what a pretty name.'  
"Aro sent me to see what was taking to long." She looks towards the tall one and the short one before she looks at Nathan and turns around, silently telling them to follow. 'Her eyes were so pretty... And bright red for some reason...' Nathan thinks.  
The group follows her with the tall and short man walking behind everyone and Alice tells Nathan and Bella, "Just do what she says."  
The tall one gives Edward robe to cover himself, since he lost his shirt. They reach a set of descending stairs and Jane stops and tells them to go ahead. Nathan get chills as she steps behind him and he can swear he heard her smell him.   
"Don't be scared." Edward whispers to Bella and Nathan.  
"Are you?" Bella asks him.  
Edward pauses before saying, "No" to which Jane scoffs.   
They reach and elevator and the tall and short man get in first, followed by Alice, Edward and Bella, Nathan and finally Jane. Nathan stands behind Jane and can't help but think about how good she smells. They get out of the elevator and secretary stands and greets them. Nathan hears Edward and Bella whisper but can't hear what they are saying. Then he hears the short one say, "And so she will be" and Jane follows by saying, "Or desert."  
They walk into this large room with three men sitting on thrones.  
"Sister. They send you out to get one and you bring back two. And two halves." Nathan sees the one that spoke and stumbles. "Such a clever girl." Jane walks to and stands with man. Nathan nearly follows but Bella is holding his hand so he stops with everyone else. The man in the middle gets up and exclaims, "What a happy surprise!" and walks towards them.   
"Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. They are so rare." The man grabs Edwards hand from Bella's and says something in Italian. "Her blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"  
"It's not without difficulty" Edward responds  
"Yes I can see that." The man chuckles  
"Aro can read every thought I've ever had, with one touch." Edward explains to the Swan twins.  
Nathan just looked bewildered. "Um. What?" he asks but no one answers him.  
"And now you know everything. So get on with it." Edward says to Aro  
"You're quite a soul reader yourself, Edward. Though you can't read the twins thoughts. Fascinating." Aro says and the brown haired man and Jane look slightly confused at the mention of twins.   
"I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honor?" Aro looks to Bella then to Nathan and puts his hand out. Bella nods and steps forward. Nathan grabs Bella and pulls her back, just looking bewildered at the unknown man. As comfortable as he feels here, his brotherly instincts come first. Bella just shakes her head at him and steps towards Aro again. She puts her hand in his and he grabs it and pulls her closer. Which causes Alice to grab Nathan before he has the chance to snatch Bella back. Aro looks up at Bella, "Interesting. I see nothing." He drops her hand and turns and walks away. "I wonder if. Let us see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we Jane?"   
Edward looks alarmed and rushes forward before Jane softly says, "pain." He freezes and completely tenses up for a few seconds before falling to the floor. Alice keeps her hold on Nathan as Bella goes to Edward and Alec grabs her to keep Bella from trying to stop Jane.  
"Stop! Please! Stop! Just stop hurting him! Please! Please!" Bella yells  
"Jane." Aro glances to Jane.  
She stops, "Master."  
"Go ahead my dear."  
She looks to Bella, "This may hurt just a little." and focuses on her with a smirk before looking annoyed that what she was doing wasn't working. Aro erupted in giggles.  
"Remarkable. She confounds us all. So what do we do with you now?" Aro asks aloud while Nathan continues to try and get Alice to let him go.  
"You already know what you're going to do Aro." The brown haired man in the left throne said.  
"They knows to much. They're liabilities." The blond in the right throne adds.  
"Hmm. That's true."  
"Wait. Nathan doesn't know anything." Alice desperately says.  
"Surely he knows enough now." The blond sneers  
"He's an exception." The brown haired man rasps.  
"Felix." Aro says before going and taking the brown haired man's hand. "I see" he says and glances between Nathan and the witch twins. Alec lets Bella go to grab Nathan. Edward jumps in front of Bella to protect her. Edward launches himself at Felix, to keep Felix from killing Bella. Alec and Jane each grab one of Nathan's arms and stand on each side of him as Nathan pointlessly tries to get to Bella. Alice goes to help Edward but is stopped when Demetri holds her by her throat. After several minutes of Edward using his speed to evade Felix and Felix using his strength to beat Edward, Felix forces Edward to kneel at the steps of the three thrones. Nathan freaks out when Felix goes to rip Edwards head off, but the witch twins didn't want Nathan to anything like that so Alec stands in front of him while Jane hugs Nathan from behind to keep him from running. Bella starts screaming for Felix to stop it and to kill her instead. Nathan goes limp and thrashes around at the mention of someone killing Bella. Jane is unfazed and continues to hold him up. Aro walks towards Bella and Felix stands and turns to Bella while still holding Edward by the throat.  
"How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster." Aro muses and Nathan thinks that all this makes a lot more sense now that he knows they are vampires, but is even more terrified now.   
"Just get away from her." Edward grunts  
"You don't know a thing about his soul" Bella responds.   
Aro speaks in Italian before saying, "This is a sadness. If only it were your intention to give her immortality." He starts towards Bella to kill her when Alice interrupts.  
"Wait! Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself." Demetri lets Alice go and she takes her glove off and gives him her hand.   
"Mesmerizing. To see what you have seen before it has happened." He says to Alice and walks to Bella, " Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Isabella." He steps back, "Go now. Make your preparations."  
The brown haired vampire spoke up, "Let us be done with this." and stands from his throne "Heidi will arrive any moment. Thank you for your visit."  
Then the blond speaks, "We will return the favor. I would advise you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances."  
"Goodbye my young friends." Aro cheerfully bids goodbye and Edward and Alice drag a panicked Bella out. "Wait! Nathan!" Bella screams as the doors slam shut  
"He's the safest he'll ever be here Bella." Alice says  
"But I can't leave my twin."  
"Yes you can Bella. You're still human, he won't be for long. Trust me, he'll be happy here. I've seen it"


	9. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired when I wrote this, so it's kinda short.

"Bella! Let me go!"   
"Calm down prince."  
"Edward! Alice!"  
Alec and Jane growled at the sound of their mate calling the Cullen's names and not theirs. "Don't call them." Alec said.  
"If you calm down we'll explain what's going on." Jane added  
Nathan stopped screaming long enough for Aro to say a few words. "Perhaps this would be better explained in a more private setting. Jane, Alec why don't you take Nathan here to your room to talk."  
"Yes master."  
Jane handed the kicking boy to Alec to carry to their room.   
"I want Bella."  
"I don't think Edward is going to let Bella anywhere near this castle for a while." Alec responded and used one hand to open the throne room doors so he and Jane could exit. "Will you stop kicking. I'm not letting you down."  
Nathan whined in response, but complied anyway.   
Jane fought a smirk at the sound. Alec didn't bother to hide his smile. Nathan huffed and wrapped his legs around Alec's waist and his arms around his neck. Nathan figured if he wasn't allowed down, he was going to get comfortable. Alec tensed for a moment before holding Nathan tighter. Jane, whose attention had been drawn at Nathan's huff, turned her head to see their mate looking like a koala using her brother as a tree. She couldn't help but smile and mouth at Alec 'I wish I had a camera.'  
'Me too' he mouthed back.  
An unfortunate guard happened to walk by the twins at that moment. If a vampire could have a heart attack, he would have right there. He had just witnessed the two most feared members of the guard smile, the taller carrying a boy, like nothing made him happier than having the boy in his arms. He doubted he would live very long after seeing them so exposed.  
The witch twins, alerted by the sound of footsteps, growled fiercely at the lowly guard. Nathan automatically gripped Alec tighter, before coming to his senses and trying to pull away. Both stopped immediately and Alec soothingly ran his fingers through Nathan's hair. The twins sent the guard glares, Jane's having a purpose, and the guard bent over in pain as the twins walked away.  
"It's okay prince. We would never hurt you." Jane reassured. "We should hurry, so that doesn't happen again." Jane told Alec  
"Agreed. Hold tight Nathan." Alec said and the twins used their vampire speed to get to their room in a few seconds. Jane opened the door and walked in, Alec followed and kicked the door shut.   
The twins walked into the room and sat on the first bed, Alec's.

(Replace the white with black)  
Nathan tried to get off Alec's lap, but he just spun Nathan around so he was facing Jane as well.  
"I'm sure you have questions." Jane said  
"Yeah."  
"Ask away." Alec said  
"Um... First, you're vampires right?"  
"Yes we are."  
"Does that mean the Cullens are too?"  
"Yes"  
"If you don't mind me asking, if you're vampires, then how come you haven't eaten me yet."  
"Technically we don't eat people, we drink them. And we would never hurt you in anyway." Alec said seriously and Jane nodded  
"Why?"  
"Because you are ours and we are yours." Jane answered  
"Yours?"  
"Vampires have mates. Someone we are destined to be with forever. They are our other halve, in this case third. We are made for each other little one." Alec answered  
"And that's us?"  
"That's right." Jane said  
"Wow. Um. That's why I felt comfortable here, well before the big fight? And you and Jane smell so good." Nathan mumbled the last part  
Of course they heard him, and smiled, "Yes prince. That's why you automatically feel at home here, and why we smell so good to you." Alec said  
Nathan blushed "Do you know?"  
"Know what little one?" Jane asked  
"That! You keep calling me prince and little one. I don't know if you know what that does to me or not, but your making it very hard not to slip."  
"Into little space prince?" Alec smirked  
"Yessss" Nathan bushed and whined  
"Yes we know. You figured you would be since you were made for us, and we noticed a few of your mannerisms that confirmed it." Jane answered  
"So you'll be my Mommy and Daddy now?" Nathan looked up at them hopefully.  
"Of course." They said in sync  
"You'll always be our little boy." Jane said.  
Nathan let out a yawn at that.  
"Is the baby tired?" Jane asked  
"All that struggling wiped you out huh?" Alec added  
Nathan nodded in response and lied his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec picked Nathan up and layed him down in the center of the bed. Alec took Nathan's shoes off while Jane lied down on his left side.   
"Sleep prince. We'll be here and explain everything you else when you wake up." Alec said as he layed on Nathan's other side. Nathan nodded and fell asleep.


	10. A/N

Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know, before I start the new book, that everything past this point will not be canon with the twilight series. I want to write the story the way I want to write it, and it's kinda hard to do that when I have to rewatch the movies to make sure I'm not getting anything wrong. So almost everything past New Moon, will not happen in my story.


	11. 09

"Do you understand everything we just explained Prince?"  
"...."  
"I'll take the silence as a no. Let's go over this one more time, and tell us if something confuses you."  
Nathan nods as Alec begins speaking again.  
"We live in a coven of vampires called the Volturi. The Volturi rule over all vampires. The three vampires you saw in the thrones yesterday were the kings. The one with the black hair is Aro, with the brown hair is Marcus, and the blonde is Caius. We refer to them as Master, and you will as well. Make sense so far?"  
"Mhm" Nathan nodded and Jane started talking.  
"We are a part of the elite guard. We are the highest rank you can be, beside the kings, that you can be in this coven. Alec and I are only one half of the elite guard though. There are Felix and Demetri as well. You saw them in the throne room. You'll get to meet them soon." Nathan looked at her wide eyed, "They're not as scary as they seem, and we'll be with you." Jane added and Nathan nodded.  
"Now there are rules that all vampires must follow." Alec started again, "They're pretty simple, no human is to know about our existence, no turning children into vampires, no drawing attention to ourselves, no obnoxious killing. Basic things like that."  
"Is that why Bella didn't tell me about the Cullens?"  
"Yes. Bella isn't supposed to know about them either, but Alice promised that Bella would be a vampire soon."  
"That sounds scary. How does that work?"  
"Well a vampire bites you. When a vampire bites you it releases a venom into your bloodstream, that venom kills you and turns you into a vampire."  
"That sounds icky."  
"Well I hope it's not to icky, because you're going to have to be changed soon."  
"Why?"  
"Human's can't know about vampires remember."  
"But I'm your mate."  
"Even more reason for you to be changed. You want to be with us forever right?" Jane asked  
"Yeah!"  
"The only way you can do that is if your a vampire."  
"I wanna be a vampire." Nathan whined, "Wait. I wanna be a vampire with Bella."  
"Why's that prince?" Alec asked  
"We're twins because we were born at the same time, if we die at different times then we won't be twins no more."  
"Well I'm sure that can be arranged honey." Jane assured  
"Yay. So how much of the stories are true about vampires?"  
"I think it would be easier to just tell you about them, than to weed through the fact and fiction. First is that vampires drink human blood. Except for the Cullens, they drink animal blood because they are trying to deny their what they are. It makes them feel better if they never hurt anybody. That's why their eyes are gold and ours are red. We are very fast, all of our senses are improved. Meaning we hear, see, and smell extremely well. The way things taste and feel changes too. It's very hard to hurt us, and it's extremely hard to kill us. There's only one way to kill a vampire and it's not something our prince needs to hear. Some vampires have something called a blood singer-"  
"What's that?"  
"Let me finish and you'll find out prince. A blood singer is a human that has blood that is very tempting to a specific vampire. Bella is Edward's blood singer and mate. Most vampires have gifts. Gifts are like powers. You saw mine and Master Aro's in the throne room. Mine is that I make people feel pain, Alec can take away your senses using a smoke that he emits from his hands, Demetri is the best tracker in the world, and Felix is very very very strong. Master Aro can see everything thought you've every had, Master Marcus can see the connections between people. Master Caius is the only one that doesn't have a gift but he still very powerful."  
"Um two questions. What's a tracker and can you do it to me Daddy?"  
Alec answered, "A tracker is someone is very good following someone's scent. Everyone has a distinct smell and once a tracker has smelled you they never forget your scent and find you no matter where you go. Demetri is the best tracker in the world because of how well he can track someone. Like all trackers he never forgets a smell, but he's special because no matter how faint the scent is he can always find it. He also has some intuition. For example, if he was tracking someone that lived in one place and to run away from him moved to the opposite side of the world, he could still find them, because he would have a good idea where they were going because of his intuition and he can follow that person's scent no matter how soft it is. Actually, let's give you a real world example." Alec got up and found a clean pillow case, cut a square piece from it and then gave it to Nathan.  
"Hold that for a few seconds and then give it back to me." Nathan did and gave it back to Alec, who held it for a few seconds and then gave it to Jane. Jane held it for a bit longer and then gave it back to Alec. Alec walked into the hallway to find someone and Jane and Nathan followed him. Alec found a random guard and gave the cloth to them.  
"Give this to the next person you see. Tell them to make sure that everyone in this castle except for Demetri has touched this. Make sure I get the cloth back afterwards."  
"Yes sir." The guard responded and carried on doing whatever he was doing. Alec, Jane, and Nathan then walked back to their room and shut the door. "Now to answer your second question, I can try. I'm only going to try and take your hearing okay. It may not work, Edward said that he couldn't read your or Bella's mind. Master Aro and Jane only tried their gifts on Bella, so I'm not sure if this will work for you." Alec explained and Nathan nodded and sat on Alec's bed and waited. Nathan watched in amazement as a black smoke wafted from Alec's hands and towards him. When the smoke made it's way around Nathan Alec asked if he could still hear him.  
"Yep." Nathan huffed. "Well that's no fun."  
Alec chuckled and ruffled Nathan's hair.  
"I have one last question. Can vampires get tattoos and piercings?"  
"It depends on if you had the tattoo or piercing before you became a vampire or if you wanted to get a tattoo or piercing as a vampire. Piercings and tattoos you have as a human will disappear as you turn into a vampire. The venom forces the skin to heal, which makes piercings to heal, even if you have the piercing in when you are turned, the healing process will force the piercings and ink out. It's basically like getting new skin. Only vampires can hurt other vampires so a vampire would have to give you the piercings and tattoo with tools made of a special metal. Speaking of skin I forgot to mention we sparkle in the sun." Jane answered  
"How do you forget to mention something like that." Nathan giggled.


	12. Done!

Hi everybody! Yours? is now officially complete and the first chapter of the sequel, Ours, is now up! Please check it out and tell me what you think.


End file.
